


I Think You're Pretty

by Carmenlire



Series: Habits of My Heart [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hints at immortal husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 07:38:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14397369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmenlire/pseuds/Carmenlire
Summary: Alec and Magnus enjoy brunch on a beautiful Sunday morning.Or the one where Magnus's taste in ice cream is abysmal, Alec is a space gay, and true love means sharing your favorite blanket.





	I Think You're Pretty

Alec’s laugh cut short when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Magnus looked at him, confused, as his attention shifted to see who had disturbed their Sunday brunch at _La Jovie_ , a little cafe that had quickly become one of their favorite haunts. The food was delicious, the decor sunny and cheerful, and their little outside tables offered a wonderful opportunity to people watch.

As the power couple of New York, Alec and Magnus rarely quibbled over missed dates and canceled plans. It was a fact of life that as two of the most influential people in the Shadow World, they could rarely afford to ignore the world outside of their relationship. 

_Please don’t be Izzy_ , Alec pleaded internally. While she was on the shortlist of people he wouldn't rather flay open alive than have to socialize with, he really was not in the mood to see her gleeful expression and deal with her teasing comments. His week, and Magnus’s, had been a whirlwind of clients and crises with them playing a seemingly endless game of phone tag. This was the first day Alec had woken up in their bed in longer than he’d care to think about and he wanted to relish this short respite as long as he could before the outside world intruded again.

With that thought in mind, Alec turned to look over to his left, an eyebrow slightly arched in mild annoyance and a desire to make sure the intruder knew they were inconveniencing him. However, Alec had to drop his stare as he confronted, not an energetic sister or overbearing parabatai, but a little boy who, from the looks of it, couldn’t be over five years old.

“Hello,” he said as he blinked in bafflement. Why would a little kid want to talk to him?

The child returned his greeting with a shy smile. “Hi.”

Honestly lost, Alec looked at Magnus hoping he could help him out. Magnus just shrugged and smiled, that soft private smile that often left Alec feeling left out of some joke.

Turning back to take in the little boy, Alec melted a little. He was adorable, with dark, messy hair, wearing a Yankees jersey that was a size too big with jeans and, despite the warm weather, bright red rain boots. Wracking his brain trying to think of what the kid wanted, Alec smiled and asked, “And how are you today?”

That was the right answer because the boy positively lit up. He ran over to another table and started dragging a chair over to their table. Alec reached back and helped him out, wondering how he had managed to move it at all when the thing was at least twice his size. Apparently unsatisfied when he moved it so that the kid would be sitting in the middle of him and Magnus, Alec looked at his boyfriend helplessly when the kid looked at the chair in consternation, shook his head a little, and shoved it over so it was directly next to Alec. Magnus brought a hand up to his mouth, hiding a mile-wide grin when the kid climbed into the seat and then proceeded to just stare at Alec for a moment or two.

Deciding to wait him out, Alec just returned the look, eyebrows raised, when the kid smiled and stuck out his hand. “My name is Andy and you’re really pretty.”

Alec felt heat climb up the back of his neck as he returned the handshake. With a hint of a smile, Alec said, “Thank you Andy. My name is Alec and you’re very handsome.”

Andy laughed and starting talking a mile a minute about sports (baseball was his favorite), how excited he was for ice cream later (cookies and cream is the best flavor in the world), and that his aspirations were to become an astronaut, “with a very pretty husband. And a dog!”

Alec grinned, laughing a little as he listened to the kid ramble on. All he could think about was his first crush. He’d been about Andy’s age when he had first realized he was going to end up with a boy. A friend, Orion, and he had been inseparable in Idris and every time they had hugged and played together, a warmth had spread through Alec. Though things had obviously not worked out, he still held very fond memories of Orion. He only hoped Andy had an easier time of it than he'd had. 

He was abruptly pulled out of his thoughts when Andy declared that he had a question.

“Yes?” Alec asked.

“You’re really pretty and even though your favorite flavor of ice cream is peanut butter chocolate, I think we should be boyfriends.” Andy continued with, “We can play Legos all day long and we can play with my dog Baxter! He’s a puppy and likes to run around the park. And, I’ll give you all the hugs in the world, you just have to ask!”

For the dozenth time in as many minutes, Alec absolutely melted. Risking a quick look at Magnus, Alec saw that he was smiling and had raised his eyebrows, a silent _well?_ in the air as he gestured for Alec to answer Andy.

Alec cleared his throat. “Well as flattered as I am, I already have a boyfriend.” Gesturing to the man in question, Alec introduced him. “His name is Magnus and even though his favorite kind of ice cream is mint chocolate chip--” Andy and Alec shared a commiserating look “--we work pretty well together.”

Not wanting Andy to become disappointed, Alec asked, “Do you have any friends you like?”

Andy brightened immediately. “Yes! My best friend is Parker and we hang out all the time. He loves Star Wars and rocky road cupcakes. He gives the absolute best hugs. Whenever we sleep over at each other’s houses, he always gives me his stuffed animal to sleep with and we share this super comfy blanket.”

Alec nodded encouragingly, “That’s awesome buddy. He sounds like a really great friend.”

Before Andy could continue to wax enthusiastically about Parker, they all heard a shout.

“Andy!”

Andy looked sheepish as a young woman rushed over to their table. “I’m so sorry. This is my son, Andy. It looks like he slipped away from the table when I ran to the restroom. I hope he didn’t interrupt anything,” she asked as she looked between Magnus and Alec.

“Of course not,” Magnus replied. “He was just keeping us company while we waited for our food to arrive.”

Looking relieved, the woman had just opened her mouth when she was interrupted.

“Mom, look!” Pointing to Alec and Magnus’s holding hands, Andy said, “I asked Alec to be my boyfriend but he said he already had one. His name is Magnus. Alec loves him even though he likes mint ice cream. How cool is that? I can’t wait to have a boyfriend!”

Though still smiling, Alec froze and tensed up. Magnus squeezed his hand, rubbing his thumb along his knuckles, seeing that he was holding a breath waiting for the mom’s reaction. He shouldn’t have worried though.

She nodded, bending down so that she was eye level with Andy. “That is cool sweetheart. I’m proud of you for asking and I’m sorry he was already taken.” She hummed thoughtfully. “What do you think Parker would have said if you told him you had a boyfriend?”

Face scrunched up as he thought, he finally came out with, “I think he would be sad. I would be sad if he got a boyfriend.”

His mom smiled a little. “Well, there’s plenty of time yet for you to get one. We’ll tackle that when the time comes.”

Standing back up, she looked over Magnus and Alec. “Thank you again for watching him. I really appreciate it.”

Magnus offered a smile. “It was no problem. He was delightful company and I enjoyed learning about why the Yankees are the best team in the world.”

Alec nodded along. “It was fun. I have younger siblings and it was nice to get to know Andy.”

The mom threw another glance their way before turning her attention back to her son. “Come on, dear. I’ve paid the check. If we hurry we can still make it to the Space Museum and see that exhibit on moonrocks you were so excited about.”

Andy threw a fist in the air and yelled, “Yes! Let’s go!”

Before Alec could process it, he felt something soft against his cheek. Andy smiled at him again, back to being shy, as he pulled back from where he’d just placed a kiss on Alec’s cheek. “Bye, Alec. I had a lot of fun talking to you but I have to go learn about space now. Plus, Parker’s coming over later so I can’t be late.”

Smiling softly, Alec ruffled his hair. “Bye buddy. Have fun today. Don’t eat too much ice cream.”

Scrambling down from his chair, Andy waved back to them as he ran a few steps to catch up to his mom, throwing back a “bye Magnus!” as he took his mom’s hand.

The table seemed unnaturally quiet as Malec and Alec processed the last fifteen minutes.

“Well,” Magnus finally said, “I’m relieved.”

Shaking himself, Alec joined the conversation. “Why?”

Wiping imaginary sweat from his brow, Magnus grinned. “I was up against some stiff competition. I’m relieved you chose me. I mean, not only did Andy have your same sweet tooth, but he’s a space nerd like you.”

“Yeah, well, I think things wouldn’t have worked out, anyway. I think Parker might’ve stolen him from me eventually.”

Nodding sagely, Magnus said, “I suppose you’ve got a point there. It would be heartbreaking to set yourself up for failure. I mean, you don’t even have any stuffed animals to provide young Andy with. He needs a man that can provide, Alexander.”

There was a short pause before the both of them busted out laughing.

Shaking his head, Alec asked, “Is there anything you’d like to tell me Magnus? Am I not fulfilling your long lost dream of an endless supply of Beanie Babies?”

Huffing a laugh, Magnus settled down. His gaze was serious, though a hint a mirth still hid on his upturned mouth. “No, darling, you have given me everything I could ever want. You have handed me your heart and that is the only thing I need.” Smirking, he added, “although, I will say your willingness to paint my nails doesn’t go unappreciated.”

Bringing Magnus’s hand up to his lips, Alec placed the gentlest kiss on his knuckles. “You too,” he murmured. “The only thing I’ll ever want in this world is to hold your heart for as long as I’m able.”

“Forever then,” Magnus whispered.

Now it was Alec’s turn to smile shyly. “As long as that’s what you want, I’d like nothing more.”

“Oh, Alexander, of course. I can’t wait for our endless future to start.”

“Only a few more months, babe, and then I’m yours forever. Though, I would argue that our future began the minute you made that truly cringeworthy meat pun.”

“How right of you darling--”

Whatever Magnus had been about to say vanished as the waitress placed their plates on the table. After making sure they didn’t need anything else, she left with a “Enjoy your meal, gentlemen.”

Hooking his foot on the back of Magnus’s ankle, Alec tucked into his meal, basking in the warm June morning with his love, thinking that the little boy he had once been could never have dreamt up a Happily Ever After like Magnus Bane.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This was my very first time writing fic, so I hope it wasn't too terrible. I'm high-key obsessed with Malec right now and was brainstorming different things to write when this idea sparked and before I knew it I was signing into Google Docs. I hope you enjoyed it and please come say hi on tumblr at carmenlire :)


End file.
